I Wish This Was A Dream
by AliceInNeverEverLand
Summary: Don't cry," He cooed softly, "It will only make you harder to look at," he stated while tears of disgust ran down her face. -Not what you expect. Anyway come read! Warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter oo1

A/N: Second fanfiction. I don't think this one is going to turn out very good. I'm kinda sorta changing the personality of a charater in this one (not telling who!). He(she) needs to have a dark twist so it works like its suppost to. This might be kinda lemon filled like my last one. Anyway, hope you like. R&R pretty please! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or fourm. 

Warning: Naughty Stuff will happen at some point! 

xXx 

The pink haired beauty woke up. The emraled colored orbs danced around the room trying to figure out where she was. Oh, that was right. Every sence she went on that mission with Naruto and Kakashi, everything changed. Out of all the rules she remembered, she didn't remember loosing your purity before marriage was against the rules. She didn't remember that ever being mentioned. But she did remember loosion her viginity that she had been saving for Naruto, or maybe even Sasuke, get tooken away by the foul, ugly Orochimaru. 

Now she was in some one's bedroom. She didn't have any clue who. The walls were decorated in some blues and purples from what she could see from the sun shining in through the barred window that didn't let much light in.The heart in her chest started to beat faster. Oh, great, a panic attack. Just what she needed. She remember Tsunade telling her some thing about being owned by a different person. The person that bid the most on you're body then took you home. She didn't need this, what had she done wrong? It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that Orochimaru raped her. It wasn't her fault that sasuke left. None of this was her fault but she was getting punished for it. What was wrong with the world she was living in? 

She felt the bouncing heart calm done a little bit inside her chest. 

Sitting up, she looked down at her body. She was still clothed, but where had this dress came from? It wasn't at all what she was wearing the day before. Or what she had ever worn. It was a chinese dress dyed purple, black, and blue with some gold. The slits came up abit higher showing the fullness of her legs and her hips. She didn't feel covered. She felt bare. She wasn't wearing anything under the dress. Who had dressed her last night. She looked around the room again. She was on the large King sized bed draped in shades of blues and purples. 

When she tried to move from the bed to look at some where else, or some way to get out, she was stopped quick with a chain strapped to her wrist. The pink hair fell down her face as she turned to look over at what was holding her. Why didn't she see this before? She didn't feel anything on her arm. Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. 

The door opened revieling her captor and her new...master. Oh, how that made her almost gag. Not like she wasn't close to throwing up already. How could some one that was so nice to her before, well besides his wondering eyes, stand before her with a grin on his face. She wanted to scream. She would have done anything to scream, but something caught it in her throat. Insted of screaming like she wished, tears started to pool up in her eyes. 

"Shh," he cooed her trying to stop the tears of disgust that fell down her face, "Don't cry. It will ruin your complexion." He low voice came as he walked closer to her. Some of his white hair falling in front of his face. 

A/N: Okay, end of first! The swcond will be longer. And you'll also find out who our myster man is. Maybe you already have a guess. Maybe you don't. Review please!


	2. Chapter oo2

A/N: Okay maybe I should have given away the guy that I'm using. Gawd, I like cliff-hangers. Anyway, I guess I'm just going to type up this chapter. Not getting anyone to review to my last one kinda bummed me. 

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Naughty stuff this chapter.

xXx

Sakura tilted her head up once more to look at him. She couldn't believe her eyes. The old sage -the one that helped her team mate Naruto, the one that was so nice to her- was now standing by the bed looking over her body. She choked back some more tears that wanted to fall. Why did she take that mission? Why did it have to be her? What did she do to earn this? A shutter ran up her spine as she felt the hand placed on her chin forcing her to look up at him. The urge to scream again passed her mind. He clicked his tongue shaking his head, making a few of the loose stands fall. 

"Look what you did to your eyes. They are all red and swollen now," Jiraiya commented turning her face with his hands. With another click of his tongue he turned on his heal and walked to a closet. "How do you like the dress, dear?" He asked as he looked over the women's clothing in front of him. It wasn't normal women's clothing. It was...revealing. It showed just about everything. Sakura was almost thankful for the dress she was in. She was at least semi-covered. Oh God, he was going to use her for the research he always talked about. Was he going to write another book with her as the...star? Almost gagging at the thought, she lifted up her head to face him as he walked closer to her. 

"Get the hell away from me," Sakura growled as he came to stand next to the bed once more holding a PVC dress type thing that didn't go past the thighs and had no part where he breasts would be along with the part by her belly-button. "Aw, but I wanted to see how good you looked in this," he mocked her. She pulled her knees up against her chest and glared at him. "Go to hell," she snapped. Moving over one of her pale arms, she tried to grab onto her knees only to find that it was handcuffed to the bed post. Maybe a glare would make it break. She doubted it, but when someone had no way of escaping hope some how works its way in. 

Jiraiya grinned and grabbed her other unchained wrist. "Y'know, you shouldn't disobey you master." This little saying broke that dam again. Tear fell don't her cheeks giving him a twisted since of pleasure. In a quick moment, he had both of her legs pinned below him and her unchained arm pinned up above her head. She started to twist and turn under him. Only turning him on more and more. He pressed his erection to her lake making her shiver. "Please, get off!" she begged him only to have his pale lips crash down on hers. She screamed a muffled cry into him mouth and his bit down on her lip to warn her to shut up. He moved the dress up with one of his hands, the other hand still holding her unchained wrist down. Tears continued to fall from the green eyes. Before she knew it, the dress she was wearing- her one bit of protection- was off laying on the floor next to the bed. 

Jiraiya grinned looking her over. His hand reached out grabbing her swollen breast and pinching the pink stub hard. She couldn't deny it, that kinda felt good. "Stop!" she cried trying to hide her pleasure she was getting from him. He hand left her breast and slapped his firmly across the cheek. A yelp escaped her lips and she started moving again. He pulled off his close revealing the anxious piece of flesh that waited for pleasure. She shook her head and tried to pull on her hand that was connected to the bed by a chain. She knew trying the other one would by foolish. He grinned kissing her lips again then slowly moving down her neck. Once he got to the collar bone he gently sucked on it revealing the moan Sakura was trying so hard to hide. He grinned and continued pushing himself in to her roughly without a warning. 

A scream parted her lips once more and more tears started to swell up in her eyes. He continued to pound into her, hard and fast not stopping. A warm type of feeling filled her stomach. Now that he was in, it was starting to feel...good. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. He continued forcing moan of pleasure and pain to come up through her lips. In no time she was starting to pant and her hip moved in the rhythm he had set up for her. She was actually enjoying this. It felt so good, but so wrong at the same time. After this had went on for an hour, she reached her climax. He continued for another hour before he climaxed into her. Pulling out he looked over her young, sweaty body more lust filling his eyes. "Have a nice sleep, dear." he grinned pulling on his clothes before leaving the room. She fell asleep not long later drifting into an unwanted slumber.

A/N: Yay this chapter is finished! xD It took my ages to write (well two day is a long time). Please review!


End file.
